Rising Sun
by padme's sister
Summary: Alice and Bella have some 'girl time' together on a shopping trip, but when Alice sees a terrifying vision of the future, Bella's world is turned upside down. And for once, it's not her that's in danger!
1. Shopping

_Author Note: Hey guys, it's been ages since I've written anything, so if I'm a bit rusty, I apologise. Also, this is my first attempt at a Twilight Saga fic, so whilst I've tried to keep as much in the style of the Twilight series as possible, there may still be 'out of character' moments, particularly concerning Rosalie, who I feel like I know the least out of all the Cullens. After reading all the books, I feel like I've come to know the others, particularly Alice, Edward and Bella...but Rosalie still seems a bit...elusive. Hard to define. _

_Anyway, I haven't decided yet whether to make this a little one shot, or turn it into a proper story. What do you think?_

_..._

"Alice!" I groaned, staggering slightly under the weight of all the clothes she had piled into my arms – though not because they were heavy, for me, of course, (being a newborn and all that, I was easily the strongest of the Cullens. Hefting a pile of clothes was like hefting a pile of feathers. Easy.) But no normal human would ever have been able to keep up with all this, and that was what I was trying to act like now.

A normal human.

Of course, my old, human life wasn't so long ago that I'd completely forgotten what it was like, but I still had to keep reminding myself now and again that I no longer 'acted' human. All the little quirks that came naturally to a human, I had to think about, and force myself to do. Like fidget, blink...even breath. So, staggering under a mountain of clothes that was piled up way over my head seemed like a natural thing to do.

"_Alice_!" I growled under my breath when I heard no response. Peering round the side of the mound, I saw her dancing off down the rack of clothes, completely in her element.

"Oh, quit your moaning, Bella. Have some fun!" She called back brightly, pausing as something caught her eye. "Ooh, I like this one! How about you?"

"I still don't understand why you dragged _me_ clothes shopping. You know that fashion and I don't mix."

"That's because you've never seriously tried," she chided, pulling a little leather waistcoat from the rack, holding it up to give it a quick once over, then tossing it onto the pile in my arms. We were standing a good hundred feet away from each other, but it landed neatly on the top with no effort at all from either of us.

And then she was skipping back to join me. "Come on, lighten up. Surely there must be something here that catches your eye? Tell you what, my treat. Anything you like."

"Anything?" I asked sweetly, peering at her round the mountain.

"Anything," she confirmed with her pixie grin.

"Ok then." I dumped the pile on the floor between us. Then I smiled sweetly, noticing her pout.

"Bella, when I said 'anything'..."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't see that coming?" I laughed.

This time, it was her turn to grin, as her eyes took on a slightly glassy sheen, for just the briefest of seconds. No human would have noticed anything different. Only me. And what I saw was enough to unnerve me slightly.

"Oh no," I mumbled, as her smile grew even wider. "What? What do I end up doing?"

"If I told you, you'd go out of your way to stop yourself from doing it," she grinned impishly, before skipping off down the aisle once more.

"Alice? Alice! What did you see?" I snapped, racing after her, trying to keep my pace as 'human' as possible.

"You'll have to wait and see," she trilled back happily. "Don't forget the clothes."

I paused, then looked back at the huge mountain I'd just dumped in the middle of the store. People were beginning to look at the pair of us, and the store manager was glaring from the counter. Knowing I'd never hear the end of it if I just left the clothes for someone to trip over, and not really wanting Alice to be banned from her favourite store, I let out a long, frustrated sigh and stormed back over to the pile, hefting it into my arms once more. Every time something slipped from the pile, I'd flick my foot out, catch it and kick it back up on top again.

Continuing this weird juggling act all the way back down the aisle to rejoin Alice again, I didn't care if people were staring. I'd had enough now, and just wanted out.

"Alice, please can we go now?"

"I'm not finished yet."

"At least leave some stuff for the other customers," I grumbled. "Where's the sense in buying everything now, anyway? You'll only end up with nothing to buy tomorrow, when you inevitably come back."

"So now who's the psychic?" Alice smirked, her head appearing round the pile to grin at me again.

"I don't need to see the future to know that you're coming back again. When it comes to clothes, Alice Cullen, you are too predictable."

"And when it comes to shopping, Bella Cullen, so are you!" Her head vanished again and she continued to skip up and down the aisle, tossing things in my direction every now and then, when something caught her fancy. "I swear you were never this whiny when you were human."

This last part was muttered under her breath, inaudible to anyone but me. I scowled and decided to change the subject.

"Is this why the others refuse to come with you?"

A pair of silver stilettos thudded lightly on top of the ever increasing mountain, in answer to my query.

As soon as Alice had announced that she was going shopping in Seattle and wondered who else would like to join her, everyone else had all of a sudden found out that they were 'extremely' busy. Edward and Jacob needed to take Renesmee hunting, Jasper said he'd join them, Esme and Carlisle had to go and see the friend of a friend and Rosalie and Emmett were going to the movies, apparently. Alice had pouted and been very close to throwing a temper tantrum when I'd stepped in, offering to join her, if only to avoid hurting her feelings. Besides, I didn't actually have a feasible excuse not to go, and I was still a terrible liar.

Alice had beamed at me like I'd just given her the best birthday present in the world. Somehow I had the feeling she'd known all along that I would be the one to join her. She'd just been putting on an act to guilt me into joining her. I made a mental note to watch out for this 'guilt tripping' trick of hers, in future, then stared back round the ever increasing mountain when she didn't answer.

"What's that?" I asked, noticing she was holding something blue and shiny in her hand.

"Oh, nothing," she said casually, sliding it back into the rack and moving further down the line. As I passed the place where she'd just been standing, I couldn't help but glance sideways.

The clothes once again fell from my hands as my attention was completely captivated. "Oh," I muttered to myself, reaching into the rack and pulling out the most gorgeous silk dress I'd ever seen. It was only ever once in a blue moon when I actually found something that appealed to me, like this dress did now, and I knew straight away that I MUST have it.

It was a very sleek design; the silk shimmered in the most gorgeous blues and turquoises, almost like it was made of water. The light danced off its surface like the ripples on a pool, and it was so soft to the touch that I could have stood there forever, running the smooth silk between my ice cold fingers.

The thin shoulder straps were studded with what looked like pearls, and there were even more pearls running across the hem of the neckline, and down the bodice in seemingly random patterns, that added to the 'water' theme in subtle yet distinguishing ways.

"Wow," I breathed, holding it up against myself and looking in the nearby mirror. Yes, fashion and I were not the best of friends...but this dress! I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life!

"Try it on," Alice breathed into my ear. I hadn't even heard her approach, though that was not unusual.

"I don't know," I stuttered quickly, snapping back to reality and suddenly feeling all my fashion worries coming back to haunt me.

"Go on," she urged, pushing me gently towards the changing cubicles in the corner of the store. "I dare you."

She was such a brat, sometimes . A loveable brat of course – the obvious favourite of the other Cullens, and my best friend in the world, aside from Jacob. But still. Sometimes she knew exactly how to mould me to her will. I could never refuse a dare, of any kind, and she knew it.

"No fair," I grumbled, holding the dress reverently in both hands as I started for the nearest cubicle. Alice stayed to tend her mound of shopping, smiling sweetly to the store manager as he continued to watch us suspiciously. Obviously he was new, and had never had the pleasure of one of Alice's shopping expeditions before. Apparently he didn't seem convinced that she'd actually be BUYING any of the stuff she'd pulled from the shelves.

Sliding the curtain shut, I paused for a moment, staring at the dress in my hands. Then I hung it on the little hook on the wall and, after pulling off my tattered jeans and long sleeved shirt, I slid the dress carefully over my head, allowing the silk to drop lightly to the floor with a soft rustle. Then I reached behind and did up the zip with trembling fingers, before adjusting various parts so that it settled into just the right places.

I had to admit, it felt amazing.

I made another mental note that from now on, I would not give silk such a wide berth, after all, then took a deep – and rather pointless – breath, before turning to look in the mirror. I gasped, and Alice's laugh rang out lightly from half way across the store.

"I told you," she said, sounding rather smug.

The dark haired beauty in the mirror stared back at me, looking just as shocked as I felt. Deep amber eyes – still not completely gold, but not blood red either – ran up and down the sight in front of them, whilst pale, cold fingers stroked the smooth silk in a few places to make the material flutter and shimmer.

As I stared at myself for a moment, I was suddenly reminded of a time, a few weeks back, when Edward and I had been in Port Angeles together.

As we'd been walking down the street, my attention had been caught by a woman walking in the opposite direction. Vivid pink hair cut in a bob, garish fluorescent leggings and tank top, with bright leg warmers and a choker necklace – the kind with the spikes studded all the way round it . She stared back as she walked past, and no matter how outrageous her outfit, that wasn't what had caught my attention. In fact, I barely noticed what she was wearing, because I'd been so captivated by her eyes.

They were pink!

Even when I did a double take – vampire speed making my actions unnoticeable to the human eye – they didn't change back to a normal colour, as I half expected them to, thinking that I was letting my imagination get the best of me.

Edward laughed as we continued on down the street, and at first I assumed he was laughing at my surprise.

"What?" I asked, trying to act casual, like nothing had happened.

"That woman," he shook his head, chuckling again.

"What about her?" I replied, glad for once that I had no blood to colour my cheeks and give away my embarrassment.

"Did you not see her eyes?"

So he'd noticed them to? Well that was good then. Made me feel less foolish.

"They were a bit outrageous," I agreed, laughing with him now. "What was she? Some albino vamp, or something?"

"She was human," he replied, still grinning that crooked grin of his – the one I loved so much. "I've never heard of an albino vampire before. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"It could happen!" I insisted.

"Well anyway, they were only contacts she was wearing."

"Oh." Well, that made much more sense, now that I thought about it. An albino vampire? Had that _seriously_ been the first conclusion I'd jumped to?

"And do you know what she was thinking?" he asked, almost in an offhanded tone as we'd carried on, hand in hand.

I shrugged. "Enlighten me."

"She was wondering where you'd got _your_ contacts from. She was jealous that you had cooler eyes than she did."

I frowned. "But I'm not wearing any contacts."

"I know. That's the funny part."

"Oh." And suddenly I DID see the funny side. We'd laughed about it, all the way home.

"Ahem. May I help you ladies?" a stern male voice asked, from somewhere outside the cubicle, drawing me back to the present. I frowned, listening.

"Oh, no thanks. We're just browsing," Alice commented lightly. "My friend's just trying something on. She won't be long."

"I see. And are you planning on buying all of this? Because if not, I'm going to have to ask you to return it all exactly where you found it."

"I know the score, sir. It's not my first time here...I'm a regular, actually. But don't worry, we're almost finished. I promise."

Thank heavens for that! I was worried that Alice would have me trailing up and down the store forever more!

"A regular?" the man said, and I could practically hear him frowning as he spoke. "You must be one of the Cullens, then?"

"My reputation precedes me," Alice grinned, and I could imagine her giving a theatrical little bow.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled back the curtain and stepped out.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, keeping my voice light and casual, as I twirled for them both. The bottom of the sleek dress kicked out slightly, and I could feel a rush of cold air across my ankles.

"Oh Bella, it's so you!" Alice swooned, clapping in delight.

The store manager didn't say anything, but had it been possible, his eyes might have popped right out of their sockets. As it was, his jaw dropped and although his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, no sound came out.

I had to suppress a sudden giggle as I realised that he reminded me of a goldfish. I still hadn't gotten used to people acting this way around me, just yet. I figured it would take some time, but time was something I had plenty of, these days.

"You like it?" I asked, glancing down at myself once more, then looking to Alice for advice.

"Absolutely," she beamed. Then darting forwards, she glanced at the price tag, dangling from one of the shoulder straps. "And only $1000! Bargain!"

I almost blanched at the price. There was no way I'd ever have paid such a ridiculous amount, even for something as gorgeous as this dress. Even if it was made of the rarest silk in the world, and the pearls were real, genuine and extremely precious pearls from the depths of the deepest ocean. But then I remembered that money was no object for the Cullen family, and Alice had promised me she'd treat me to anything I wanted. Why shouldn't I be allowed to enjoy myself every now and then? Edward's gifts were fast cars, Alice's gifts were amazing clothes. Who was I to look a gift horse – or rather, a pair of gift vampires – in the mouth?

So I mirrored her smile and nodded.

"Alright then, Ms, Cullen. Time for you to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Only if I get to see Edward's face when you show him," she replied, and I had to laugh, nodding to the request.

"Surely you've already seen it? But I guess it can't hurt...On the condition that you keep your thoughts to yourself. No spoiling the surprise!" I retorted playfully, knowing full well that the store manager, who was still gaping at me in awe, would not understand.

"Deal," she agreed. "I'll recite the Korean alphabet backwards, if I have to." Before I could say anything further, she'd dug her elbow lightly into the manager's ribs, breaking him from his trance.

"Make yourself useful and carry all this for us?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Certainly madam," he agreed quickly, scooping the pile into his arms and staggering towards the counter with it. Looks like I'm not the only one who can't refuse Alice when she wants something, apparently.

I quickly ducked back into the changing room to get changed, then joined Alice as we watched him struggle.

We could easily have helped him, of course, but if a human man who was apparently twice our age and physical stature, couldn't manage such a load, then what hope did two 'human' girls like us have? So instead I tossed the dress to the top of the pile and shot a sideways glance at Alice.

"You knew I'd pick it, didn't you," I hissed, in such a low voice that only she would be able to hear. "That's what you saw, earlier."

"Admit it Bella," she replied in an equally low voice. "Would you still have chosen it, had I told you about it beforehand?"

"Probably not," I agreed. "I'd have gone out of my way NOT to look at it, just to annoy you."

"Exactly," she grinned. And then she gasped.

"What?" I asked, alarmed – afraid that something had happened.

"Shoes! You need some shoes to go with it!"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief at that, and then shrugged. "I'm sure you've already stocked my closet with enough shoes to open my own shoe store, if I really wanted to."

"Yes, but none of those shoes will match that dress," she persisted. "Besides, I saw the perfect little set earlier. Wait here, I won't be long."

Before I could even think of an appropriate response, she'd darted off back towards the shoes once more.

I stood at the counter whilst the manager scanned everything through, eyeing me every now and then with a suspicious gaze as he filled bag after bag with all of Alice's clothes. If I'd still been able to, I would have blushed.

"It's not all mine," I commented after he'd glanced at me for a third time. "Actually, only that dress is mine."

"Would you like it in a separate bag?" he asked sarcastically as he carelessly folded the silk in a way that made me cringe. Why was I getting so protective over a dress, for crying out loud? As it was, I suppressed a growl of annoyance and nodded politely.

"Yes please. If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, ma'am." His tone suggested that he _did_ actually mind, but then I didn't actually care.

We stood in silence for a few minutes after, the manager filling up the tenth bag with clothes, whilst I did my best to act human, shuffling and fidgeting, shifting my weight from one foot to the other and glancing around the store, trying to see where Alice had gone.

"Boo," she hissed into my ear, and I swallowed a scream of surprise.

"Don't do that," I frowned as she plonked a pair of heels and a bag at the end of the line of clothes that still had to be put through the till. They were red sandals with gold straps and what looked like diamonds studded across them. Definitely not designed to go with my dress. Must be more of Alice's stuff then. "And how are we going to manage all of this? Your car's not THAT big!"

I estimated there'd be about twenty bags of shopping by the time we were finished, just from this one shop alone, and there were still about five other stores that Alice had expressed a desire to go in before we even contemplated returning from our trip. And her little yellow Porsche really wasn't that big at all.

"Don't worry," she told me, matter-of-factly as she glanced outside the store, towards the street. "I've got it all sorted."

I followed her gaze in time to see a familiar monster jeep pulling up outside, metal guards over the headlights and taillights, and four sturdy spotlights attached to the crash bar above the shiny red hardtop. Emmett waved from the driver's seat, whilst Rosalie just looked unimpressed.

"Their movie was boring, so they left early," Alice explained.

"They told you that?"

"I saw it," she shrugged. "Besides, I knew they hadn't wanted to watch it anyway. But Emmett, Rosalie and shopping are a big no. Unless it's for technology or car parts. In which case, Emmett's worse than I am, which is saying something, really."

"I thought I was a big no, when it came to shopping?" I sulked, wondering once again why I'd been the unlucky one to end up on a shopping spree with Alice.

"No sweetie. You and fashion are a no. You and shopping are actually quite good friends. Just like you and I."

"Uh-huh." I couldn't be bothered with anything more complex than that, knowing that she was right, sort of. Well about her and me being friends, anyway. I liked to fancy that shopping and I were actually more like mortal enemies.

Emmett beeped the horn, causing a few pedestrians on the sidewalk to jump in alarm.

"Why don't you start taking the bags out?" Alice suggested. "I'll join you once I've paid."

"Ok." I jumped at the chance to get out of there, and quickly began looping the handles of the bags onto my arms, forgetting for the moment to behave like a human.

Physically forcing myself not to run from the store, I hefted the twelve bags I'd managed to grab towards the jeep. Emmett climbed out and opened one of the rear doors for me, then together we stacked and squashed the bags inside. It was only just able to close by the time we'd finished, and Alice still had another eight bags to go.

"Don't tell me she's bought the whole store again," Rosalie groaned as I leaned against the front wing, waiting for her to join us.

"Seems that way," I nodded. "I couldn't stop her, though believe me, I tried."

"Yeah we know," Emmett grinned as he hopped back into the driver's seat. "Once Alice gets going, nothing can stop her."

"But the big question is," Rosalie added as an afterthought. "Did YOU get anything?"

"Actually, yeah," I nodded. I contemplated telling her about the dress, but then grinned wryly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Please don't tell me Alice is putting on another fashion parade," Emmett groaned as Alice finally left the shop, eight more bags of shopping looped along her slender arms. She was beaming in delight.

"Well, what's the damage this time?" Rosalie asked as Alice dumped the bags into the tiny gap left in the backseat, and on Rosalie's lap when no more would fit – all except one, which remained looped on her arm.

"Five," she shrugged.

"Five hundred?" I asked stupidly, knowing full well that my dress alone had been twice that amount.

Alice frowned at me as if I was stupid, and my eyes widened in horror. "Five THOUSAND? Alice!"

"It's nothing," she assured me, waving it off with a breezy hand. Then she gave me another of her impish grins, and winked. "I've only just begun."

"Quick Bella, get in, we'll save you!" Emmett laughed, revving the engine. Alice looked hurt by his mocking, and I sighed.

"Go, save yourselves. It's too late for me," I teased, stepping back away from the curb to join Alice. She gave me a grateful smile, and Emmett shrugged. "Besides, I've still got to 'accessorize', I think?"

I looked at Alice to see if I'd said it right, and she beamed proudly, like a mother hearing her child's first words. Of course, I knew all about that feeling, having gone through it myself with Renesmee, so I knew how much this meant to Alice that I was finally attempting to speak her lingo.

"Well, it's your funeral Bells. I'll be back for round two once we've dropped this lot off," Emmett shrugged again, apparently not understanding the quiet moment me and Alice had just shared. Rosalie looked like she might have understood, but remained silent as Emmett pulled away.

I waited until he was out of sight, before turning to Alice. "Alright, just how much do you plan to spend, exactly? Because I know money's no object, and all that, but surely there's a limit?"

And least I was praying that there was. Otherwise we could be here forever more.

"Oh not much, I promise," Alice smiled, noting my reluctance. "Just a few more bits for you, maybe something for Nessie, a couple of shirts for Edward and a couple of bits for Rose and Esme. That's all."

I groaned, my feet already feeling like lead weights as she started off for the next shop, knowing that this would not be all, despite how much she promised and assured me.

And then I noticed the one bag still swinging freely from her arm. "Erm Alice? You forgot one."

"No I didn't," she replied, slowing her pace so that she could loop her arm through mine – the bag swinging lightly against out thighs as we walked. "This is yours. You don't want Edward having a sneak peek before you get back, do you?"

I thought about this for a moment, then grinned. "You really do think of everything, don't you?"

She smiled smugly and dragged me into the next shop on her list – this one dedicated solely to shoes.

"You ready for this?" she asked as we hovered in the doorway.

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, my spirits had lifted and I felt almost excited by the prospect of treating myself, for a change – especially if Edward's happiness was involved. And I didn't need to be a psychic like Alice to know that he would love my new dress. If I loved it, then so would he, without a shadow of a doubt. So why couldn't I show it off with some sparkles, too? Go the whole stretch and make it perfect, just for him?

"Come on, we need to accessorize," I grinned, and this time it was my turn to drag Alice into the shop. To say she looked delighted would have been an understatement.


	2. The Vision

_Author Note: Ok, so I've decided that since I enjoyed writing the first chapter so much, and have an idea slowly blossoming and blooming in my mind, that I'll make it a proper story after all, and not just a one shot. So here we go. It's only a short chapter, but hopefully it should keep you guys entertained until I fit some more writing into my hectic schedule, hehe. Enjoy!_

_..._

By the time we'd crossed the threshold of the fourth shop on Alice's ever increasing list of 'places we had to go to before we stopped', Emmett had come back for our next load of shopping – minus Rosalie this time.

I couldn't say I blamed her.

Parking the jeep completely illegally on the sidewalk, he'd ignored the angry protests of the pedestrians and had sauntered casually into the jewellery boutique, seemingly without a care in the world.

"How's it going, Bells?" he asked, leaning against the wall beside me as we watched Alice chatting animatedly with a store assistant over a pair of diamond studded earrings.

"Fine," I mumbled, although the novelty had thoroughly worn off by now and I was once again tired of shopping.

"That bad, huh?" he grinned, picking up on my lack of enthusiasm automatically.

"When you've seen one pair of diamond earrings, you've kind of seen them all."

"Gotta admit, I wouldn't know," he shrugged. "I'm not into jewellery, really. Not my style."

"Really?" I asked in mock surprise, raising my eyebrows at him. "But you'd look so fetching in a pair of gold loops. Rosalie would love it, I'm sure. Or maybe even just one loop...from your right ear? Or maybe your left?" I reached up and tugged playfully at his right earlobe.

"Rosalie would kill you for even suggesting anything like that," he grumbled, and I grinned.

"Perhaps she would. But I don't hear you complaining."

"What is this? Revenge for the taunting about your 'night life'?" he asked with a grin. "Because I thought we'd settled that?"

"No, you just gave up because I kept beating you at arm wrestling and you couldn't go back on your promise not to mention it again if I beat you," I corrected smugly.

He was about to retort with something witty, or sarcastic, I could tell – just from the glint in his eye – when our attention was caught by the confused and anxious voice of the assistant.

"Excuse me, Miss? Miss?"

Alice's expression was something I recognized immediately as I turned my full attention to her now. It was an expression that sent an automatic shock of panic through my body. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she was seeing something very different from the regular, mundane interior of the shop, but something that was every bit as real in its own way.

Usually she was good at controlling herself these days, not drawing attention to her strange supernatural power, and usually nobody except the rest of the Cullens would notice that anything had happened out of the ordinary.

Only three times had I ever seen the visions affect Alice in such a noticeable way. The first time, we'd been in a hotel in Phoenix, and she'd been watching James' every moves, staring off into space as she sketched the images that were coming to her mind. Then, there was the time in the school cafeteria just before graduation, when she'd seen Victoria's newborn army for the first time. And the last time had been at the Cullens' home when she'd seen the Volturi marching upon Forks to punish us for a crime we hadn't even committed.

All of them had been visions of terrible events that were yet to come. Now it appeared that something equally as terrifying had happened again, or was going to in the very near future.

Had I not already been deathly pale anyway, and actually had some blood left in my cheeks, then the colour would have run from my face faster than someone pulling a plug.

Emmett, sensing that something was wrong, just like I had, stepped forward and clapped Alice on the back, laughing easily, the hint of a teasing, brotherly tone in his deep booming chuckle.

The assistant turned to look at him, and Alice jumped in surprise at Emmett's touch. He'd diffused the situation the same way Edward had, back at the cafeteria, without even realising it.

"Late night, sis?" he teased, and she grinned, back to her old self again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Bella's wedding. I swear you wore something like these, didn't you?"

I forced myself to act as if nothing had happened, and for once the lack of blood in my face made it easier to hide my feelings. I pretended to study the earrings for a moment.

"Erm yeah...I think I did."

"Hmmm. Maybe I won't go for these then. Don't want to copy you, after all."

And with that, she threw herself back into the conversation with the assistant with more animation than before – just a bit too much for my liking.

"You want me to help you take this lot out to the car?" Emmett asked, motioning to the bags at my feet.

"Sure. Alice, I'll wait outside."

"I won't be long," she replied with a nod.

I watched her for a few seconds longer, but she seemed deeply engrossed in her conversation with the bemused assistant once more, so I grabbed a handful of bags and followed Emmett to the jeep.

"What do you think all that was about?" I asked as he opened the back door and unceremoniously lobbed his armful of bags inside. I waited until he'd stepped back out of the way before I put my own bags in, much more carefully than he had.

"With Alice?"

I shut the door and turned to him in time to see him shrug.

"Who knows? Could be anything. Best let her tell us, before we go jumping to conclusions. We all know what happened last time we did that."

Right. Edward had gone to ask the Volturi's permission to die and Alice and I had been forced to dash halfway round the world to save him. All because I'd stupidly decided to go cliff diving, Alice had seen me jumping, Rosalie had assumed I was trying to kill myself, and Edward had assumed that I was dead, as a result.

"I guess," I nodded, pushing the memory to the back of my mind as Alice finally left the boutique – no new additions to her collection of shopping bags. Things must be bad.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. She looked at me for a very long time, as if trying to work out the best place to start – although every now and then she'd go a little distant again, as if still seeing images very briefly.

Eventually, my impatience got the better of me.

"Alice, you've just walked out of a shop without spending a single cent, so something terrible has happened, or is going to happen. Spill it."

"What time is it?" she asked distractedly, looking away from me towards Emmett.

"Five thirty," he replied, confused.

"Right. Then we have exactly one hour."

"One hour till what, Alice?" I asked, struggling to refrain myself from tapping my foot impatiently, or strangling the truth from her.

"An hour to get back to Forks, stops a bank robbery and save Charlie from being shot."

"Charlie's been _shot_?" I exploded, not caring that half the people on the street had just turned to stare at me.

"Oh take it down an octave Bella," Alice hissed. "Did you not just hear me say that we've got an hour _before_ he gets shot? If we hurry, we might just get there in time."

"And if we don't?" I choked.

"I...don't know," Alice admitted, her own fears finally beginning to show through her composed exterior.

"You got your car, right?" Emmett asked as he swung smoothly through the open passenger window of his jeep and slid across the seat to the driver's side. Alice nodded.

"Alright, you girls get going. Your canary's faster than this brute, so you'll get there before me anyway. But I can call the others, have them meet you there."

Alice quickly reeled off the address to him and without another word he gunned the engine and shot off down the street, skidding round the corner with a screech of tyres.

Alice and I glanced worriedly at each other for a fraction of a second before we both dashed for her 'canary' – Emmett's nickname for her bright yellow Porsche – moving way too fast for the human eye to follow. So fast, in fact, that we became virtually invisible to those around us.

It was a risky move, showing our supernatural powers in public, but time was of the essence, and Charlie's life was at stake. I'd gladly face the wrath of the Volturi a thousand times over, for breaking their rules, than ever risk losing him.


	3. Blood Hunger

_Author Note: Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! I always look forward to hearing what you guys think about my ideas, and if you have any of your own, I'm always willing to take suggestions :)...anyways, the action's finally starting to kick of a bit now, as I finally have a little more time to write, so as someone once said, "this is where the fun begins." Enjoy!_

_..._

Although Alice's insanely fast car and even faster driving got us back to Forks in just a third of the time it should have taken, we had still taken longer than an hour, and were still minutes from the bank that she'd described to me from her vision.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," I was begging as I held Alice's cell phone to my ear. "Come on Charlie, answer the damned phone!"

I knew he wouldn't be at his office. As Chief of Police, it was his job to be at the scene of every major crime, and an armed bank robbery was definitely considered major. But somehow I hoped that he would be waylaid at the station and that he'd send his deputy in his stead. Almost as soon as I thought this, I realised how selfish I was being. But then Charlie was my father. Didn't I have the right to be selfish?

I hung up in frustration, waited exactly two seconds – even though it felt like a lifetime – then tried again. Nothing. Not even any of his colleagues were answering for him, so I couldn't even get them to pass on a message.

But then, if no-one was at the station, did that mean that Charlie wasn't alone at the scene? My hopes picked up a little.

"Anything?" Alice asked, even though she already knew the answer. I shook my head.

"Nothing...We're gonna be too late."

"We don't know that for certain," she said, although she didn't exactly sound convinced. What had she seen? Was it that bad that she was afraid of telling me? The small sparks of hope I'd been nursing since thinking that Charlie might not be alone were suddenly snuffed into non-existence by the thought that Alice had seen something so bad that she couldn't tell me. There was only one thing I could think of that would be bad enough for that.

"Why didn't we leave as soon as you saw it?" I suddenly blurted out, my anger and frustration finally boiling over, without warning. "We could have been there by now!"

"You don't think I didn't think of that at the time?" Alice shot back, her own frustration working its way to the surface now, too. Alice very rarely lost her temper, but when she did, she could be quite daunting.

Still, I was just as angry right now, and I wasn't backing down without a fight. "So what stopped you?" I snarled. "We could have left then and there, but instead you carry on like nothing's happened, and saunter out of the shop minutes later, as if we have all the time in the world! Charlie could be dead because of you! You and your bloody addiction to shopping! You just couldn't resist, could you!" Something in my mind was telling me that I was being out of order. I needed to stop these words from tumbling out of my mouth, before I really went too far. But I just couldn't stop. I was into a full on rant now, something had snapped inside me, and nothing I tried could stop me from speaking...even when my mind was screaming at my mouth to shut the hell up, my mouth carried on regardless.

"What the hell were you thinking? '_Hmmm, Bella's Dad's in trouble, but I really like the look of these earrings? He can wait for a few more minutes. He's not my Dad, after all, so what the hell do I really care? What's one less father in the world, anyway?' _Your father may have abandoned you to that asylum, Alice but Charlie sure as hell hasn't abandoned me, ever, and now I might lose him because of you and your bloody ACCESSORIES!"

That was hitting way below the belt, and I regretted it as soon as I'd said it, but my stupid pride was siding with my unruly mouth and was stubbornly holding back the apology, turning it into a growl of frustration instead.

Alice remained silent for several minutes after that, and I knew that I'd really wounded her with my harsh and completely uncalled for words. I wished I could take them all back, but it was too late now. My temper had gotten the better of me, I'd lashed out at one of the people I cared most about in this world, and had quite possibly just severed our friendship for life. Even if she forgave me, would she ever go back to being my loveable sister, partner in crime and best friend? Or would she fade into the background, becoming like Rosalie and Esme? Great company when I needed it, but otherwise keeping their distance unless I needed their friendship or counsel.

"Alice, I – " I started, but she slammed on the breaks and I was thrown forward in my seat, only just managing to throw my hands out in time to catch myself from smashing into the dashboard. I was about to protest, before I realised that I actually deserved whatever pain she felt like inflicting upon me, and so, decided to keep quiet. If she wanted to smash me against the dashboard, then fine. It was the least I deserved after the way I'd just acted.

"We're here," she said curtly, and I cringed at her tone of voice. Yep. I'd hurt her deeply with my outburst. Now I felt like a complete bitch, even more than I had five seconds ago. Great!

"Alice, please can we just talk a minute?" I asked as we both climbed from the car. She glared at me across the roof.

"Charlie needs you," she growled, before turning her back on me and slamming her driver's door shut.

Charlie. Right. All of a sudden my priorities had gone way out of synch. I struggled to get my head straight, before the sound of gunshots, flashing lights and the screeching of alarm bells cut through my mind, dragging me back to the present.

There, in the parking lot in front of us, were about five or six squad cars, lights blazing. A few officers were ducked behind them, guns drawn. There was no sign of Charlie, even though his cruiser was right at the very front.

There was another round of gunshots, followed by five dark clad figures dashing from the front of the bank, dragging several wailing hostages in front of them as human shields. The officers couldn't return fire without hitting the hostages, so they were powerless as the five men – or at least I assumed they were men under the black ski masks - jumped into a black van which had been parked round the corner.

The hostages – three men and two women all dressed in smart uniforms – obviously workers at the bank – were thrown clear as the van made a speedy getaway, and in an instant the officers at the scene were swooping on them to ensure that firstly no-one was harmed, and secondly none of them were any of the suspects who had been unlucky enough to make the getaway vehicle.

I was torn between chasing the van – I could easily have caught it, in no time - or help at the scene. Nobody had noticed our arrival yet, but I was sure when they did, there would be questions, so Alice and I would have to come up with an excuse pretty quick. Mind you, explaining why I was at a crime scene would be easier than explaining how I'd managed to run down a speeding vehicle on foot. I glanced across the top of the Porsche again, but Alice had vanished. I spun on the spot looking for her, before catching her scent, heading into the bank.

I followed, but was stopped at the door by Charlie's Deputy, Steve. "Bella?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," I said, trying to peer over his shoulder. "Where's Charlie?"

"Bella, there's something you need to know," Steve began, and I could feel the beginnings of a terrible fear creeping into my mind.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked again, more firmly.

"Bella!" Alice called from inside, and I waited no longer. I pushed past Steve, who valiantly tried to hold me back, but failed miserably and crossed into the darkness of the bank within. All the lights had been blown to pieces in the gunfight, and bullet holes had ripped most of the furniture to shreds. One table, in the corner, had been upturned and used as a barricade. I could just make out Alice's head over the top of the table, and ran to her immediately.

"Oh no...Charlie? CHARLIE!"

"Bella stay back," Alice warned, holding out a hand in my direction as if hoping to physically repel me. Who the hell was she to stop me from helping my own father? My anger was about ready to boil over again when it hit, so sharply, it was like running face first into a solid brick wall.

The smell of blood.

Suddenly the dry ache was all I could think about, and the more I thought about it, the more it hurt. My hand flew up to cup my throat, like I could smother the flames from the outside.

That was when I realised that she wasn't trying to keep me from helping Charlie. She was trying to protect Charlie from ME! I was still a newborn...I still craved human blood, even if my self control and willpower had so far fought off this urge. But I was only used to ignoring blood from INSIDE a person's veins. Not spilled across the floor like it was now. There was so much, pooling outward and soaking everything in its path - deep crimson against the polished mahogany of the floor and the furniture. Charlie writhed about, his eyes screwed tight shut as he clutched his stomach in agony, and I could see even more of the viscous scarlet seeping through his fingers.

Alice was quite clearly holding her breath so that she wouldn't smell the blood, but it was too late for me. I'd already caught Charlie's scent. Now it would take every single ounce of willpower I had left, not to leap right over the table and feast. That thought disgusted me, and I eagerly clung to it, hoping that my disgust would be enough of a deterrent.

"Bella, you can't be here!" Deputy Steve shouted, running through the door finally. It felt like a lifetime had passed since I'd barged my way past him. In reality it had been about three seconds. Maybe not even that.

"That's my father there, dying!" I snapped back, turning my anger on him instead, and using it as a welcome distraction. If I could focus on something other than the smell of the blood – anything..."I can't just stand by whilst he dies!"

"This is a crime scene," Steve protested, although he was backing away from me as he spoke, like he was suddenly afraid.

"Screw the crime scene!" I screeched, taking advantage of his apparent fear and stalking purposefully towards him, driving him back away from Charlie. He was half-running backwards now, palms held up defensively, as I forced him back through the doorway.

"Charlie needs help, and I'm damned well gonna help him! You got a problem with that?" My bell voice ripped through two octaves and still came out sounding like music.

"N...no ma'am," Steve stuttered, backing down completely now. "I'll erm...I'll find out how long the...ah...the EMTs are gonna be."

I barely heard him. I was too busy taking in a long, deep drag of the cool, untainted air. And then, I held my breath, spun on my heel and hurried back to Alice's side. Now that I could no longer smell the taint of the blood, it was easier to control myself once more.

Alice looked up as I approached, and I nodded to her, to show that I was alright. If I spoke, I'd lose the precious air that I was now holding, and my own private battle would be lost before it had even begun.

I crouched down beside Charlie, taking one of his blood-soaked hands in my own. I wanted to comfort him – to tell him that everything would be alright, but found that I was now trapped in my self-induced silence.

Alice was working to try and stop the bleeding, pressing something to the wound to try and staunch the flow of crimson. I noticed that one of her sleeves was missing from the silk shirt she'd been wearing. No doubt I'd never hear the end of THAT, over the next several decades.

And then Charlie groaned, opening his eyes. He stared right at me for a moment, and his eyes were completely unfocussed. Eventually when they did focus on me, there was no recognition there. It was like I was a complete stranger to him. I could feel the evening sunlight as it set on the horizon, orange rays stretching from an overhead window on my cool skin, but thought nothing of it until Alice grabbed my arm.

"Get out of the sun," she hissed through her teeth, trying not to inhale any of the scent, herself.

Realising that I was glittering like mad in the beams of light, I quickly jumped to my feet and leapt over Charlie to kneel on his other side, instead – out of the sunlight. And this time as he focussed his eyes on me, there was familiarity in his gaze.

"Bella," he groaned. "What are you – "

"Take it easy, Dad." Now I'd used up some of my air supply. Things were going to start getting tricky as the sickly sweet smell of his blood rose to taunt me.

"Where'd they go?" he winced, trying to look all around him. I figured he was talking about the masked bastards who had done this to him.

"It's fine. It's being dealt with now. Don't worry about anything except sorting yourself out, alright?" That was it for my oxygen. So instead I steeled myself for the inevitable. Charlie's scent, its intensity doubled by the freely flowing blood on the mahogany floor, was a fistful of flames, punching straight down my throat. But it was so much more than pain. It was a hot stabbing of desire, too. Charlie smelled more delicious to me now than he ever had done before. I had to really fight against myself now, and my hands trembled slightly as I fought this inner battle.

Anyone watching would have assumed I was upset and fighting back tears over what had happened to Charlie. In truth I was beyond tears. The shock of what had happened hadn't even set in yet. Besides, my mind was too preoccupied as I realised it had been a couple of weeks since I'd actually hunted. No wonder I was so damned thirsty.

"Your eyes," Alice hissed in a voice so low that only I would be able to hear. She seemed to be confirming my worst suspicions. Now, instead of warm amber, my eyes would undoubtedly be black – the dark circles on my pale skin even darker and more defined. No wonder Steve had looked so terrified.

A small voice in the back of my mind wondered if it was natural for a vampire's eyes to change colour so rapidly over such a short period of time, or was it simply brought on by the smell of blood? I'd have to do some research when I had the chance. I'd been sure the eye thing was a gradual change, from amber to black slowly, over time. Maybe the smell of the blood had kick-started the process even quicker than usual.

"I'm fine," I hissed back in return, even though I was anything but fine. "Where are the EMTs? And where the hell are the others? Why aren't they here yet?"

Even as the words left my lips, I heard the telltale screech of tyres outside, the slamming of doors, and then several sets of familiar footsteps running up to the doorway. There was a low argument between a few people, and then Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Jacob burst through the doors.

"Bella?" Carlisle said immediately, sounding worried and anxious as he saw me and Alice crouching over the bloodied, writhing mass that was Charlie.

"I'm fine," I repeated as Edward suddenly appeared beside me, holding my shoulders and gently pulling me away.

"No, let me help!" I snarled, fighting back, but he kept his grip firmly on my upper arms and continued to pull. Jacob came over to help, whilst Jasper gently prized Alice away, muttering gently into her ear.

"Let Carlisle work," Edward hissed into my own ear. "Don't make this any harder for yourself."

"I'm fine!" I protested.

"You're thirsty!" Edward corrected sharply.

I could feel the familiar calming influence of Jasper easing all my tensions, and as much as I fought it, I found myself relaxing, allowing Edward and Jacob to pull me towards the door.

"Cut it out, Jasper," I growled, although suddenly my anger had left me, and the words, which had been intended as a threat, just sounded weary and tired.

"Stop playing the hero Bella," Alice retorted, although her own anger had faded now, too – probably due to Jasper's intervention, as well.

Edward looked between us as finally we all trudged outside, Edward and Jasper keeping a tight hold on both of us – although Jasper actually looked like he wanted to dash back in there, more than anything. I knew that resisting the smell of the blood would have been just as hard for him as it had been for me. A small part of me felt pride that the pair of us – the two weakest links in the Cullen chain – had resisted the urge.

Jacob moved to stand a few feet away, observing the situation all around with keen eyes. I knew he would be gathering information to feed back to his pack, so I didn't try to stop him. After a few moments, he excused himself and darted into the woods.

"Has something happened between you two?" Edward's voice cut through my thoughts once more as he continued to stare between me and Alice.

"Nope," Alice replied calmly. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're reciting the Korean alphabet backwards again, so something's happened that you don't want me to know about. And Jasper can feel the tension between the pair of you. Have you had a fall out?"

"Course not." This time it was my turn to reply smoothly. This was between me and Alice, after all. We didn't need anyone else poking their noses into our problems, however good their intentions may be.

"We're fine," Alice agreed, not looking at me. "Just a little psyched by the blood. That's all."

"I'm really sorry about Charlie," Jasper added, speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"You speak like he's already dead," I snapped, before feeling the calming wave wash over me once more. "And leave off with the emotional crap! I have a right to be upset!"

Jasper looked uncertainly at Edward, but Edward simply nodded. Very slowly, the calm receded and I could feel my anger returning once more. I broke free of Edward's hold and stalked off towards where the van had been parked. Quickly assessing which of the scents belonged to the suspects, and which belonged to the hostages who were all sat a few metres away being interviewed by the various officers, I eventually picked up the right trail, and stared off in the direction they'd fled, trying to work out where they would most likely have gone.

I didn't hear Carlisle approach, but I smelt his scent and turned to face him, expecting the worst.

"I've done all I can for now, until we can get him back to the hospital, but I wanted to check that you were alright, first?"

"I'm fine," I said, for what felt like the millionth time. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That must have been very difficult for both you and Alice, doing what you did. I needed to make sure you were both holding up."

"I need to hunt," Alice muttered, and I could see that her own eyes had turned black with thirst. This brought back the memories of my own thirst, and the burning in my throat flared up once more.

"Me too," I nodded.

Carlisle nodded with us, as if he'd been expecting such an answer, then sighed. "I should get going. I'll call you when there's news about Charlie, though I wouldn't try to come to the hospital until you've fed...or at least got complete control over yourself."

"Of course. Thank you."

I wanted to say so much more, but this was all I could physically manage. Carlisle seemed to understand, however, because he nodded again.

"Come on Bells," Edward muttered into my ear. "Let's go hunt, before the police try and haul you in for questioning."

"Why would they?" I asked, my thirst temporarily forgotten as the four of us headed for the nearby forest. "We weren't anywhere nearby when it happened."

"Then how do you explain how you knew all about the incident before it had even been reported, and managed to make a three hour trip in just over an hour? Not to mention how you knew exactly which bank to come to?"

I could see his point. I turned to Alice and Jasper. "Are you coming with us?"

I was silently pleading that Alice would agree, just so that I could try and straighten things out with her when we got a moment to ourselves. The sooner I apologised for my appalling behaviour and thanked her for doing what she'd done with Charlie, the sooner I could start feeling less like a spoiled brat and more like a worried daughter once more. Besides, not only that, but being on bad terms with Alice was silently killing me inside. I hated every second of it, and desperately wished that things could go back to normal between us. But I knew that wouldn't happen until I'd swallowed my pride and apologised.

She looked like she was seriously considering turning me down, for a moment, but then she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Makes more sense, I suppose. Though you guys really don't have to come. You've been hunting all morning."

"It's alright. We don't mind," Jasper replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but you've already had your fun. Can't us girls have some 'girl time'?" she persisted, and I had to seriously fight not to look stunned by this. Maybe she'd been thinking along the same lines as me after all.

"You've had girl time all day!" Edward chuckled.

"No Edward, we've had shopping time. Now we need hunting time. Unless you plan on joining our shoe-induced conversations, giving your idea of the perfect accessories to compliment a tank top and shorts in summer, or care to share your thoughts about the benefits of cotton versus silk when worn in context with denim?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and turned to Jasper. "Did you understand a word of that?"

"Just nod when she pauses for breath," Jasper advised with a wry smile. Alice playfully punched his shoulder, then moved to stand beside me.

"We won't be long, promise," she told them both. "Meet you back at the house? I'll let you take 'Canary'?"

It was painfully obvious that Edward knew there was something up between us, but perhaps deciding that we needed time to work out our differences, by ourselves, he relented.

"Come on Jazz. Let's leave them to their fashion."

A minute later, Alice and I found ourselves alone in the woods, just as we'd been hoping. And now, all of a sudden, this no longer felt like such a good idea.

"Come on then," Alice said eventually, in a curt, clipped tone that suggested she was still royally pissed at me. "Let's hunt."

I said nothing as I followed her deeper into the woods.


	4. Alice's POV

_Author Note: Hey guys, just a quick chapter this time, from a different point of view. I know that Stephenie Meyer wrote all her books from Bella's perspective, aside from the odd section from Jacob's POV, and whilst I'm trying to stick to her style as much as possible, I was thinking that maybe getting different character perspectives from time to time would add depth to the story - reveal things that we might not really see from Bella's POV. So that is why this chapter is Alice's POV on the whole situation. It's only short, but it kind of gives you an insight into the kind of things I think she'd most likely be thinking in a situation like this. I could be well off the mark, and if I am, I appologise, but it's just a trial to see how it goes. If it goes well, perhaps people could suggest other character perspectives they'd like to read from time to time, and I can see if I can squeeze them in somewhere._

_In the meantime, enjoy, as always! :)_

As the sun set on the horizon, plunging the forest into complete darkness, I carried on regardless, never looking back, even though I could hear Bella some way behind me. She seemed to be keeping her distance.

I wasn't actually mad with her anymore. I'd already seen how her apology would play out, and it was actually quite sincere and heartfelt, like she truly meant every word. I'd seen it, the moment she'd decided to do it, which had been about five seconds after she'd lashed out at me in the first place.

Of course, that hadn't stopped me from being mad at her for a long time afterwards...you don't forget words like those in a hurry. But then I'd seen the way she'd acted with Charlie.

She'd been angry and upset. She'd been thirsty. She'd looked like she could literally have leapt over the table and finished him off there and then. But, with a measure of self control and discipline that never ceases to amaze me, she'd not only refrained from doing anything to hurt Charlie, she'd also willingly suffered in silent pain as she'd tried to help him. That took dedication and courage. I should know. It had been hard for me, and I'd been in this game way longer than Bella, with decades of experience behind me. Even poor Jazz still struggles from time to time, and he's way older than I am. Bella's still only a few months old...not even close to a year, yet.

How she manages it, I'll never understand. If only I had her self control and discipline, especially when it comes to shopping and party planning!

And then, just when it seemed like she might finally have been losing her grip altogether, the others had arrived, and the poor girl had looked even more lost and upset, despite Jasper's best intentions to help. He'd only upset her further, although bless him, he was trying.

But she wasn't just upset about Charlie, I could tell. She was upset about what had happened between us, and it looked like she desperately wanted to set things straight. So I'd given her the perfect chance. I'd convinced the guys to let us go off alone, together. I'd stubbornly kept Edward from my mind, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. Still, at least he had the good grace to let us work it out for ourselves.

Now Bella was skulking behind me, not saying a word, probably still thinking that I was mad at her. Or perhaps she was thinking about Charlie. She must be worried sick about him, after all.

Eventually, the silence was so loud I couldn't take it anymore. I came to a halt in a small clearing, and Bella, so lost in her thoughts, walked straight into the back of me. She looked stunned, and more than a little horrified...like I was about to turn and tear her throat out, or something.

I fought back a grin, because after all, I was supposed to still be mad at her. She hadn't apologised yet. Then I dug in my pocket for my cell phone.

"You want to call the hospital?" I asked, trying to keep my voice emotionless and flat as I held the phone out to her. She hesitated for a moment, like she was seriously considering accepting this offer, and then she shook her head.

"No. Thank you. I'm going straight there once I've hunted. If...if the news is bad and I haven't...if I'm still thirsty...then I don't know what I'll do to the next humans I meet. It's better I, erm...keep a clear head."

At least she was honest and practical, thinking about ever outcome of the situation. She was learning to understand the dangers she posed now. She was beginning to understand that although she was in control, she was still deadly to those around her. One false move and she could snap again.

I'd only ever seen her truly snap once, at that mutt Jacob. But even so, I would not wish her wrath on anyone.

I wished I could see Charlie's fate. But I just couldn't get a clear enough image. Because nothing had been decided yet...he, himself, was in too much of a state to decided whether he was going to fight for his life or give up...Carlisle couldn't decide if he was showing promising signs or not because it was still too early...none of the others could even decide how the situation looked.

The future was balancing on a knife edge right then, and I was seeing more than one outcome.

I looked at Bella, feeling so helpless because I couldn't even console her, which was probably the worst thing about this whole situation. I knew that deep down, that was exactly what she was looking for - some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be alright. I couldn't give her that. I couldn't offer any real words of comfort at the moment, without giving her some kind of false hope which might only make things a lot worse if...well, if the worst should happen and poor Charlie didn't make it.

Eventually I decided to stay quiet. It was the only option.

I slid the phone back in my pocket then sighed, picking at the torn edge of my shirt, where a sleeve should have joined but was now absent, leaving just a few jagged edges and my exposed and very pale arm. I wasn't really too bothered about it, to be honest. I'd just have to buy a new shirt. At least it gave me an excuse to go shopping again, though I doubted very much that Bella would be joining me again in a hurry.

Still, I'd done my part to initiate conversation once more between us. The ice was broken. Now it was her turn to make a move. And I could wait all day, and all night if I had to.

But the question was, could she? I very much doubted it.

And as if to prove this point, a few seconds later, she glanced up at me uncertainly.

"Alice - " she started. Then she paused, as if lost...not sure where to start next. Again, I fought back a smile, because I knew where this was heading. This vision, I had been sure about. So I waited, watching her expectantly.


	5. In the Woods

_Author Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating, been a bit hectic recently. I'd say that I'll get back to posting regularly from now on, but...well, that would be a lie, as I can't actually guarantee when I'll have time to write the next chapter. But I hopefully, you won't have to wait too long. _

_..._

I'd been so sure that once Alice and I were alone together, that it would be so much easier. The words would tumble from my mouth, as they had done earlier, completely with a mind of their own. But this time, they'd be fixing the mess they'd gotten me into. They would be words of apology, and Alice would understand how terribly I'd been feeling about the whole situation.

But once out of sight of the others...once we were well and truly alone in the woods together...all my bravado vanished. I could feel nerves. Actual nerves...or perhaps even fear was a better word. I was afraid of Alice! If someone had told me only a few hours ago that Alice would make me tremble with fear, I'd have laughed at the stupidity of such an idea.

Now, it was a whole other ball game. And the longer we walked in silence, Alice leading the way, me trudging dutifully behind, the more my nerves grew and consumed me.

Had I been able to, I'd have burst into tears after Alice had offered me her phone (right after I'd walked stupidly into the back of her, because I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going – apparently some of my human clumsiness was beginning to wear off on my new vampire life too. I hoped it was only brought on by the immense stress, and that it wouldn't be a permanent thing.)

But Alice had broken the ice with her small gesture, and I wondered if that had been her intention. Now, it seemed like it was my turn. And I knew exactly what I WANTED to say. But getting my brain and my mouth to co-ordinate was a mammoth task, in itself, so naturally things didn't quite go according to plan to begin with.

"Alice – " I started...and then I choked! Physically, I could not force another word from my mouth! Alice just stood patiently, watching me, and her expression gave nothing away. I cleared my throat and started again.

"Alice, I...I owe you an apology." My bell voice wavered, but didn't crack. I choked out a dry sob, then coughed and forced myself to carry on.

"What I said back in the car...it was completely uncalled for and out of line. I had no right to say what I did, and no right to even try and blame you for what happened. You did everything you could to get us here in time, and I am truly grateful that you did. I owe you everything."

"Bella –" she started. But I wasn't finished yet, so I carried on speaking over her, not letting her have a chance to interrupt. I was determined to say what I needed to say.

"I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequences."

"Bella?"

"My behaviour was unforgivable – "

"Bella?"

"You're the best friend any girl could ever ask for, and to so senselessly throw it all back in your face was reckless, foolish and so, so stupid."

"Bella!"

"I'm so sorry Alice. If you don't ever forgive me, I'll understand. It's what I deserve. But I just needed to say this to you now...because I just needed to tell you how terrible I feel about all this, and how I wish with all my heart that I could take back everything I said. I'm so, so sorry."

Alice was quiet then. She stared at me for what felt like an eternity, her expression still impossible to read. And then she raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Are you finished?" she asked, her tone laced with undisguised amusement. I frowned.

"What?"

"I said are you finished? Because I have to admit, that went on way longer than I thought it would."

"What?" I asked again, my confusion growing as she smiled at me - her familiar impish grin - teeth glittering in the moonlight which was now seeping through the thick leafy canopy above. And then it dawned on me. "You...you knew I was going to say all that?"

"Not all of it, no," she replied, shaking her head and laughing. "The version I saw was much shorter."

Of course. I should have guessed. As soon as I'd made my mind up to apologise to her, she'd have seen it.

I sighed, shaking my head. "So you mean, even though I only said it once, you had to suffer my stupid babbling twice? You should have told me you didn't need me to say it all again! I'd have kept quiet, saved you the misery."

"I did try," she laughed quietly. "But you're just so stubborn, sometimes Bella." She smiled even wider, then stepped forward to embrace me in her warm, familiar hug. "I'm glad you did say it, though," she said quietly into my ear. "I appreciate it. And there really isn't anything to forgive. You were upset. You had a right to be angry at me for wasting time."

"Yes but I didn't even wait to find out WHY you'd done what you did. I just jumped to stupid conclusions and snapped at you for no reason."

"You want to know why?" she said quietly in my ear. "I waited, because I wasn't entirely sure that Charlie was going to be there. He was torn between attending the scene himself, or sending his Deputy, so his mind kept changing. I had to wait until he was certain that he was going to take the call himself, before I could even act to try and help him."

I stood there in her arms, struck speechless. Now that she'd explained it, it was all so blatantly obvious that it made my angry rant even more horrendous. I was a cruel, heartless bitch, who hadn't even paused to consider the facts. I didn't deserve someone like Alice.

I felt her tense, and assumed it was because I'd suddenly tensed myself, without even realising it. And then I frowned, wondering why I had involuntarily frozen. I stepped back from Alice, and could see the same frown mirrored on her pixie features as she looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, obviously expecting trouble from somewhere, and probably panicking more than a little because she hadn't seen it coming.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, looking all around. My instincts were telling me that something nearby was trying to attract my attention. But I couldn't work out what it was. I sniffed – again involuntarily. It was like my body was working on auto-pilot and my brain was struggling to keep up.

Alice sniffed too.

"What is it?" she asked again, as realisation dawned on me. I'd picked up a scent that I recognized. Not far from where we were now standing. I glanced back towards the direction of the bank, and estimated we must have travelled at least fifteen miles during our silent trek – how long had we been walking for? Mind you, it had felt like a lifetime...but even so!

I didn't answer Alice, because I was too captivated by the scent now, as I caught a good strong whiff of it when the wind blew in my direction. I started off further into the woods, away from the bank, in the direction of the smell - running now. I could hear Alice behind me, keeping pace easily. She knew I was hunting something, so she'd decided to keep quiet and follow.

Minutes later, we came across the black van that had sped away from the crime scene. It had been dumped carelessly, some way from the main road – its tyres now dug deep into a muddy bog. It smoked and smouldered – nothing but a burned out wreck, with no evidence left for anyone to use to try and track them. No finger prints, no stray hairs or DNA - nothing that any human could use.

But there was one thing they hadn't accounted for. The keen noses of us vampires. The scent of the five men as they'd fled their abandoned vehicle was stronger now than it had been back at the bank. They'd left a very clear trail for us to follow.

All of a sudden my thirst was forgotten in my eagerness to get revenge. But Alice's hand flashed out and caught my shoulder.

"No Bella. I know what you're thinking and don't even go there!"

"Those bastards could have killed my father!" I snarled, my earlier anger returning in full force, though it wasn't aimed at Alice this time. "If he –" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, but Alice understood and nodded. I worked furiously to compose myself and rein my anger in enough to speak.

"If he doesn't survive," I finally choked out, "then I'm holding each and every one of them responsible. Twice!"

"Killing them won't avenge your father," she tried to reason. "Bella, listen to me. Let's hunt first, before we do anything else. Get our minds working straight again? Then we can decide where to go from there."

"We need to follow this trail while it's still fresh!" I protested. I knew she'd never agree to dealing with them, at least until we'd quenched our thirst, but perhaps I could come to some sort of compromise?

"At least let me find out where they're hiding. Then I can go back for them later, after I've seen Charlie."

"I'll go," a third voice said, and spinning on the spot, I saw Jacob emerging from the trees, adjusting his black shorts. I could hear his heart beat in the deathly silence, and oddly it was kind of comforting.

"I never heard you phase," I frowned, my mind distracted from the scent for the time being. Perhaps that was a good thing. When I wasn't in hunting mode, I could think clearly. More rationally.

"I'm getting better every day," he grinned. "Soon you won't even notice when I'm following you."

"I hadn't noticed, until you showed yourself," I pointed out, finding this a bit odd. But he grinned and cocked a head in Alice's direction.

"Pixie knew the whole time."

"For the last time, dog, I'm not a pixie!" Alice spat.

"And I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf! There's a difference!"

"Wolves are members of the canine family...ergo you are a dog. I rest my case."

"And pixies are small and annoying...ergo you are a pixie. I rest MY case."

"Children!" I snapped, placing myself between the two. "I thought we'd all learned to play nice?"

"He started it," Alice muttered.

"Did not," Jacob pouted.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"ENOUGH! Holy crow you two are hard work sometimes!" Now my head was seriously pounding. I never even knew vampires could get headaches until now. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand? Namely finding out who tried to kill my father, and preferably dealing out some kind of vengeance?"

Both Alice and Jacob spun to look at me then, and it caught me off guard. "What?" I asked with a shrug. "That's what we were doing, wasn't it?"

"No, you and Le Fay were hunting, and I was offering my exceptional tracking services, free of charge," Jacob replied, ignoring Alice's scowl at his new nickname for her. He could see I was about to protest to this, so he held up a hand to stop me. "Look, let me and the boys – oh and Leah, of course - scout out those dirty scumbags. As soon as we've found out where they're hiding, I'll let Seth know. He's at the Cullens' place now, with Nessie. Once I've told him, he can tell you, and then you're free to dish out whatever vengeance you see fit. In the meantime, you and Le Fay – "

"I am not a bloody fairy, you fleabag mutt!"

" – can hunt until your heart's content, then go home, be with your daughter and your charming sucker husband...maybe even take them to see Charlie when he's well enough and res ipsa loquitor, tabula in nafragio, you have your solution to the little dilemma you were facing just ten minutes ago."

Alice's eyebrows shot up and I wondered what she was going to say about his idea. I had to admit, I couldn't fault his logic, and it was an appealing plan. But what would she think?

She folded her arms across her chest, and continued to stare at him for a very long time.

"What?" he asked at last, feeling more than slightly unnerved.

"You speak Latin?"

"Only a little," he shrugged. "And only really what I've picked up from the movies."

"Ah. And here was me thinking, for just one tiny minute, that you were actually an intelligent dog."

"You've been taking lessons off Blondie again, haven't you," he grinned, deciding to take the joke light heartedly. Alice grinned too, and I relaxed, relieved that they'd finally decided to play nice...or at least as nice as a vampire and a werewolf can play, anyway.

And that was when I felt the presence of someone else moving behind me. I turned on the spot to see Quil emerging from the trees, a huge buck slung over his bare shoulder as casually as if he was merely carrying a jacket. He grinned at me as he dropped it at my feet.

"Allow me to present your dinner, mademoiselle," he purred in such a fake French accent that it couldn't help but laugh. Alice laughed too, although I had a feeling she was laughing at something else entirely. And sure enough, when our chuckles had died down and Quil's frown told me that he had no idea what we were even laughing at, Alice decided to explain.

"No offence, dog, but we don't eat tame stuff like that."

"Tame stuff? Have you seen the size of those antlers, woman!" Quil protested, nudging said antlers with his foot. I grimaced a little, because there was another reason I wasn't going to be going anywhere near the buck – but it was a reason I'd prefer to keep to myself...and maybe Alice.

Thankfully, nobody actually saw my involuntary shudder, however, because Alice was now giving Quil a lecture on how mountain lions, grizzly bears and other 'dangerous creatures' were a lot more nutritious for us than the quieter, more placid animals. Besides, it was more fun to hunt the big stuff...more of a challenge.

"Well fine, if you don't want it," he huffed, picking it back up and slinging it over his shoulder. I could see we'd hurt his feelings, so I sighed, feeling I needed to play peace-keeper in this impromptu little gathering, once more. Why was it always me who ended up playing referee between the vampires and the wolves?

"Thanks for the offer, Quil," I said, giving him an appeasing smile. "But like Alice said, we prefer to catch our own stuff. Why don't you drop it off at the house? I'm sure Renesmee won't say no. I don't think I've ever known her to turn down food of any kind, come to think of it."

Quil fought back a smile but eventually lost the battle and nodded, grinning. "Yeah, she is a bit of a gannet isn't she?"

"A bit? Quil Ateara, you clearly have never been on a hunting trip with my daughter!"

"I would if you'd give me a chance?"

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. Next hunting session, it's your turn to play babysitter."

"Done."

Hmmm. Wasn't quite what I'd had in mind, but it had worked, never-the-less, which, in the end, was all that mattered. Quil said his farewells and trotted off into the woods once more, the huge buck slung back over one shoulder.

Not long after, Jacob made his exit, promising to let me know as soon as he'd followed the scent to its source.

This just left me and Alice alone again, for the third time that day.

"Come on Bells. Let's get going," Alice said, skipping off into the forest. No sooner had she taken four steps, however, when she caught scent of something and was off into hunting mode. It didn't take me long to catch the scent as well, and after double checking with Alice that it wasn't human – well accidents could happen...and it wouldn't be the first time I'd accidentally hunted a human either (even though thankfully nothing had ever happened. I'd come to my senses long before the humans had even known I was in the area.) I soon fell into step beside her as if I'd been doing this my whole life.


	6. The Little Moster

_Author Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for such a delay between chapters, and I'm sorry that this chapter probably isn't up to my usual standard, but things have been a little hectic lately. It should all calm down again soon, however, and I should be able to post more regularly, but until then, all I can do is apologise and say thanks to you all for being so patient, and for all your fab reviews :)_

Sometime later, Alice and I returned home to find Renesmee waiting eagerly on the front doorstep for us.

"Aunt Alice!" She beamed, jumping up and running to her favourite aunt. Alice scooped her up into her arms and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I found my birthday present! Thank you!"

"Renesmee Cullen, it's not your birthday for another two months!" I chided as Alice chuckled, setting her niece back on the top step. "And besides, who says it was even your birthday present?"

"Because it's what I asked for, Momma," Nessie retorted in the way that all little kids tell you something when they think they're right and are quite proud of themselves because of it.

"Yes well, go and put it back and forget you saw it," I told her firmly, giving her my sternest stare possible – which was easier said than done when it was impossible to stay mad at her for more than five seconds.

As she skipped back into the house, she paused in the doorway and looked back. "Did you bring me anything from the hunt?"

"I thought Quil was bringing you that buck?" Alice called up to her. Nessie grinned.

"He did, but I'm still hungry."

I rolled my eyes at Alice as the little monster vanished inside, and Alice laughed – the pair of us in considerably better moods now that we'd hunted and satisfied our thirsts.

Before we'd even crossed the threshold, however, Edward and Jasper were on either side of us. I could tell, from Jasper's scrutinizing gaze that he was checking the atmosphere between myself and Alice, and I smirked at him. He looked at Edward, who nodded, then engulfed me in a hug that took me completely by surprise.

"Carlisle phoned," he spoke into my ear as he held me close. "Charlie's stabilized...looks like he's going to be just fine. They're moving him up to a ward later this evening when a bed becomes available."

I closed my eyes and thanked the stars, heaving a huge sigh of relief. Stepping back, I looked Edward straight in his golden eyes. "I need to see him."

"Bella, is that such a –"

"I've hunted. I'm fine," I insisted, wishing I could find another word to substitute 'fine' with, because it was getting quite tedious having to repeat it over and over, time and again. "He's my father, Edward."

"I know," Edward nodded in understanding, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'll phone Carlisle, let him know you're on your way."

"There's no need," I insisted, but he held a finger to my lips, silencing me with his heart-stopping smile (at least it would have been, had I still had a heart to stop).

"It's past visiting hours. You can't just walk in unannounced."

"Oh." Suddenly I understood the flaw to my plan. Then he leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

"You're so 'human' when you do that," he smiled. "Don't ever change."

"Sure thing," I replied, returning his smile. Then I turned to Alice and Jasper. "Erm...I'll see you guys later...I guess."

"Give Charlie our love," Alice nodded.

As I started for the front door again, however, I could hear footsteps racing up behind me, and something – or rather someone – launched herself up onto my back, clinging round my neck like a little monkey.

"Are you running, Momma?" Renesmee asked eagerly as she wrapped her legs round my waist.

"I was actually going to drive," I replied, trying to prize her hands free without hurting her. "And you're NOT coming with me, young lady."

But I should have known my daughter would be just as stubborn as I am.

"Yes I am! And running's much more fun. You have to run," she insisted, digging her heels into my sides and clicking her tongue like she was riding a pony.

"Edward!" I cried, looking to him for support. I really didn't think it was a good idea for Nessie to come with me right now because even though I WAS going to visit Charlie, I had another agenda to take care of, as well, and I really didn't want my daughter getting messed up in it all. But of course, I couldn't tell anyone that, and once again I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Edward, please tell her," I said again, forcing my voice to calm before anyone realised that something was up. But Edward just grinned.

"Yee ha cowgirl," he said, giving Nessie a wink. Then he looked directly at me, as if daring me to argue...almost like he KNEW there was something I was keeping from him. "She just wants to see her grandfather, Bells. Where's the harm in that?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, realising I'd have no choice but to take her with me, just to avoid suspicion. Still, each moment I spent with my daughter was just another precious memory in the treasure trove of memories I'd already collected since my mind was finally able to store each one with perfect recall – meaning that I would never forget a single moment, ever again. Always able to remember every tiny but significant detail that made our time together so special. Just like the times I'd spent with her father.

"Alright, but you'd better hold on tight, young lady."

"I am, I am," Nessie insisted, and I felt her grip tighten round my neck. "See you later, Daddy."

"See you later, Princess," he said, leaning up to plant a kiss on her forehead. Then he gave me one last lingering kiss on the lips and gently pushed me towards the door. "Go on, it'll be fine."

Reluctantly, and with one last look back at the Cullens, we set off down the mile-long driveway at the impossibly fast sprint which had now become something of a norm for me, since my transformation. Nessie whooped and shouted with joy as the wind whipped our faces, and despite my reservations about bringing her along, I found myself laughing with her.

However, this laughter soon died down as Nessie leaned forwards and whispered into my ear, "Momma, is there going to be blood?"

I frowned, taken back by this question. I turned my head slightly to glimpse her worried expression, and offered her my best, most reassuring smile. "Only a little, maybe. Why?"

"Because I don't want anything bad to happen to Grandpa Charlie. And we're not very good with blood, are we."

It was such an innocent statement that displayed quite clearly how much she adored her grandfather and worried far more than any normal child would ever care about a loved one's safety, that for a moment I couldn't reply.

Eventually I offered her another smile, although this one wasn't as reassuring as I'd hoped. "We're fine with blood, Nessie. I promise. Neither of us have strayed down that path yet, and neither of us ever will. Besides, Grandpa Carlisle will be there to help. If you get too uncomfortable, we can always leave. Just say the word and I won't make you stay."

"Promise?" she asked anxiously, peering further over my shoulder to look me fully in the face.

"Promise," I nodded. "Cross my...well, I'd cross my heart, if I still had one."

"Alright." This seemed to satisfy her, because she settled back, and her grip loosened a little round my neck. And then, as an afterthought she added, more to herself than anyone, "I'll just hold my breath like you and Aunt Alice, if I have to."

"Oh Nessie," I chuckled, slowing to a walk as we neared the hospital, then swinging her round so that she was cradled in my arms. I planted a kiss on her cheek and she pulled a face, wiping it off with her sleeve. "Don't ever change."

"Isn't that what Daddy told you, earlier?"

"It is."

"Then maybe we should both not change together?"

"Sounds like a fine idea to me." And then I spotted someone waiting by a set of sliding double doors. "Oh look who's come to wait for us."

"Grandpa!" Nessie beamed, squirming free, dropping lightly to the floor and running over to Carlisle, leaping into his waiting arms.

"Edward told me you two were coming," he explained as he led the way into the hospital. "This way. Charlie's expecting you."


	7. The Hospital

**Author Note: Alright, hands up who's seen Breaking Dawn? I have, twice, lol, although I had good reason (other than the fact it's my fav of the four films so far, hehe.) But yeah, little kid next to me fidgeted and talked the whole way through the film the first time I saw it. Was very offputting. So I just had to go and see it again, just so that I could well and truly enjoy it. But yeah, that then made me realise that I haven't updated this story for a while, so here I am, updating once again. Sorry for the wait, and sorry if I slip out of character...it's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a little out of practice.**

**Hopefully I haven't destroyed the Saga too much with my wild ramblings, hehe.**

**Anyways, enjoy, as always, and reviews are much appreciated :)**

...

I have to admit, I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the private room where Charlie was being kept under constant surveillance by the medical team. But even with my intimate knowledge of hospitals – being the accident prone klutz that I had once been – I still was not prepared for the sight before me.

Because there on the bed was Charlie, unconscious...or maybe just asleep. But he looked nothing like the father I knew and loved. His skin was pale – so pale it gave my own pearlescent skin a run for its money - and there were wires and tubes snaking everywhere, all over his body. Various machines beeped in time with the rhythm of his body, and I could barely hear his heart beating within the chest that I could tell was clearly wrapped in bandages and padding. Somewhere, very faintly at the back of my mind, I registered the smell of blood, but for the moment, the shock of seeing Charlie so vulnerable and - well broken - it was enough to hold off the terrible thirst that the blood usually brought out in me.

"Oh Charlie," I muttered, crossing the room in three lightning quick strides and taking his hand in my own. Even though it was cold and clammy, it still felt much warmer than my own skin, but then that was no surprise. I was part of a different crowd these days.

Mind you, I couldn't help thinking how close Charlie had come to joining us. Because I'd known all along that if it came to it, I'd have transformed him myself, there and then in the bank, if it had meant that he'd see another sunrise.

"Grandpa?" Nessie called up as she stood beside the bed on tip-toes. Carlisle moved forwards and lifted her gently onto the chair so that she was now my height. She wrapped an arm round my shoulder for support, so that she didn't fall, then leaned over and poked Charlie's shoulder.

"Wake up Grandpa."

"Renesmee!" I said sharply – too sharply. I immediately regretted it as Nessie's hand shot back by her side like she'd just been stung.

"I just wanted to say hello," she whispered quietly, hanging her head, and I took a deep breath, then turned and hugged her.

"I know baby. I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell you what Nessie, how about we go and buy some sweets for when Grandpa Charlie wakes up?" Carlisle suggested, apparently sensing that my nerves were on edge as it was, and I really didn't want to snap at my poor daughter any more. I guess my look of gratitude was not lost on him, because he smiled and nodded in understanding, as Nessie hopped down and took his hand. As they walked through the door and Carlisle turned to close it behind them, he looked back at me and said, "Talk to him, Bella."

"Talk...right," I nodded. It should have been easy. There was so much I could have talked about, but no matter how many times I opened my mouth to start a sentence, I just couldn't bring myself to start it. To the nurses outside, watching through the window, I must have looked like a fish out of water as my mouth opened and closed over and over.

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, I leaned forward and kissed his cold hand. "Hey," I muttered eventually, then closed my eyes, silently kicking myself. Of all the things I could have said, I had to go and say 'hi'?

Well, it was a start, I suppose. Every great conversation starts with the word "hey" or "hello" doesn't it?

Taking a deep breath – then regretting it as the smell of blood tickled my throat once more – I tried again. "Well, this is different. It's usually the other way round. You're supposed to be the one sitting by my bedside after one of my stupid accidents. Do you remember that time I went back to Phoenix, and ended up falling down two flights of stairs and through a window?"

This was a lie, but Charlie needn't know the truth – that I was actually attacked and almost killed by a vampire called James, who'd hunted me all the way from Forks to Phoenix.

"Or that time Tyler almost run me down with his van and Edward pushed me out the way?...All those accidents I had in Jacob's garage when we were fixing up his bikes?...It's usually me who gets into these scrapes. Not you. I mean, you're Charlie. My Dad. You're a cop. You're supposed to be like some kind of superhero, right? The guy who saves the day and wears the uniform and makes his girl proud. Because yeah, I don't say it nearly enough Dad. But I'm so proud of you. And now you're like this, and no daughter should have to see her Dad like this. So come on, why don't you open your eyes, you daft thing. Come on Dad. Talk to me. Don't leave me hanging like this. Because there's so much I need to tell you. About me and Edward...and about Nessie."

I was rambling by now. Finally I'd found my stride, and suddenly, I didn't want to stop. I could have gone right ahead there and then, and revealed EVERYTHING to him! But I had to remind myself to reign it in. There were some things I could never tell him, no matter what. So I changed topic, a little reluctantly.

"She's here now, your beautiful granddaughter. Carlisle's taken her to get some sweets, but I know she's dying to see you. She begged me to bring her along. I shouldn't have, but how could I refuse? She's worried sick about you. We all are. Because seriously Dad. This isn't funny anymore. Come on, wake up and tell me to stop being so stupid. Don't make me call Mom and tell her what's happened."

An impatient cough from one of the nurses waiting to come in and check on Charlie's condition reminded me that time was not on my side. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow," I promised eventually, before standing. The nurse was at the door instantly, and had I not known any better, I'd have assumed she was a vampire, too. But her eyes were cobalt blue, her skin was tanned, and there was definitely a heart beating inside her chest.

"You're very lucky Dr Cullen allowed you to come at such a time," she remarked, not making any attempt to hide the annoyance and contempt in her tone. "Visiting hours are pinned quite clearly to the board out front. I suggest you review them before you leave. Family or not, we do not make any exceptions to this rule."

I forcefully held back the snarl that was building in my throat, and left without another word, holding my head high and deciding to take the high road. Though I did make a note of her name (or at least what I could read from the quick glimpse as I passed) – Her name was Lauren? Go figure.

I lingered outside Charlie's room for a few minutes, hoping she'd leave and I'd be able to sneak back in again, but clearly she had other ideas, deliberately taking her time over her routine checks, and glancing up at me every few seconds to see if I was still waiting.

Truth be told, I could have waited there all night. But Carlisle's distant voice called to me gently.

"Bella?"

"Coming," I sighed quietly, admitting defeat on the vigil I'd been intending to keep over my father. I turned away, and heard Lauren the nurse mutter, "Finally! I thought she'd never leave."

This time the growl escaped before I could control myself, and I quickened my pace, desperate to get away before anyone realised.

Carlisle and Renesmee were waiting for me near the canteen. "Mommy!" Nessie grinned as she jumped into my arms, munching happily on a packet of jelly babies. She very thoughtfully offered me one, which I turned down with a smile and a shake of my head.

"Can I see Grandpa Charlie now?"

"Not now. He's sleeping. Maybe tomorrow." Then I looked at Carlisle. "Would you mind taking her home?" I asked, not really having to work too hard to sound more than a little stressed. Thankfully, Carlisle put it down to the sight of Charlie unsettling me.

"What will you do?" he asked, though I could see he'd already made up his mind to do as I'd asked.

"I'm gonna run. I need some air," I lied.

"Alright," he nodded, holding out his arms to take Nessie again. She jumped down and stood by his side, holding his hand. I crouched down in front of her and gave her one last hug.

"I'll see you soon," I told her, kissing her gently. Then I stood and smiled at Carlisle, before quickly turning my back so that he could not see what I really had in mind. Because yes, I was going for a run.

But not back towards home.

I was going to go back to the burnt out van, in the woods. And then I was going to run, straight after the men who did this to my father. What I was going to do, once I found them...well, not even I could say, at the moment. But as I left the hospital, jogged into the nearby forest, then broke into a run, a hundred and one images flashed through my mind – of things I could do to them, once I caught up to them.

Because it wasn't a question of IF I caught them, but rather WHEN.

I only hoped the wolf pack wasn't out in force tonight. Because Jacob might have shared my idea of justice (or maybe he didn't. These days, I couldn't be too sure). But I sure as hell knew for a fact the other wolves would not condone any course of action I decided to take against the men. Neither would the Cullens, for that matter.

And that was why I'd chosen to come alone.

Although, Alice being Alice, she'd no doubt already seen my intentions. That was why, once again, time was not on my side. Whatever I was going to do, I'd have to do it quick.


End file.
